


Amends

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thisPROMPTJared has carried a dark, shameful secret since he was 7 years old. his parents had taken in a foster kid named Jensen, and Jared hadn't handled the change well. He was convinced that Jensen would take his parents ' love away, and bring the middle child already, Jared had always felt kind of invisible. So he made up a lie about Jensen (he touched me in the bad place) so his parents would send him back to foster care, where he could go invade someone else's family.Jared doesn't know what ended up happening to Jensen, but that lie has always eaten at him and is his greatest, deepest shame.Then a few years later, when Jared's 15 and Jensen is 16, they run into each other again in high school and Jensen is living with a new foster family. Jared is overwhelmed with guilt when he notices the bruises that Jensen tries to hide, or how he keeps his head down and doesn't really talk to people. Turns out, Jensen's new foster father is an angry drunk, and he likes to use Jensen as a punching bag. And maybe he even sneaks into Jensen's bedroom at night...?Jared decides it's time to do the right thing and tries to save Jensen!





	1. from light to darknes

**Author's Note:**

> didn't respect the ages given but not by much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't respect the ages given but not by much and thee is no second baby because there was no need for one

Tittle: Amends  
Author: Kali  
Pairing: JDM/Samantha Smith  
Rating: +13 for language, violence against minors, implied sexual abuse.  
Kinks: underage, jealouse!jerk!Jared, hurt!jensen, mentioned non-con, violence.  
A/N: sorry it took me this long  
***  
“Everybody has treasures…” Mom explained Jared.

He was only seven the first time he heard that “Some treasures are things that you can see.” And showed him her locket - Jared knew what it meant, it was the last memory of her family. 

“Others can’t be seen…” she said and caressed his little head, Jared leaned into his mother’s touch “And sometimes people don’t have the time or the need to understand how much they have.”

Jared understood -he wasn’t sure what his most valuable treasure was. Was it his golden star from the spelling bee? The trophy he got from hockey? The Swiss army knife that grandpa gave him?

“That’s why we’re helping a kid. He’ll come to live with us and we’ll share our blessings with him.” 

Jared understood only one thing; he’d have someone to play with 

“Is he going to sleep here?” 

Mom nodded and Dad chuckled “Yes, sweetie. He’ll sleep here and eat here, he’d live here…”

Jared smiled “is he going to be like my brother?” 

Dad moved and sat next to Mom on the bed “Yes, he’s gonna be your brother…” Dad said “he’s around your age, and he had a horrible life so far” Dad pulled Sam to his lap and caressed his hair “we’re gonna help him forget everything bad that ever happened, okay?”  
“Okay…” Jared answered and decided he’ll be good with the boy, he’d let him play with his toys and he’d keep him out of trouble.

Samantha and her husband Jeff lived in a great house. It was painted blue and white, and they had a great green lawn, and flower beds, there’s a shadowy white door that looked like a cave –at least to Jared- once you get past welcome mat, you feel at home. It’s fresh and smells a little like flowers and a little like mom. At the far right of the house you can see the garage where Dad’s old car always is. There’s plenty of room for another boy, and Jared often wondered why they had so many empty rooms.

He was pacing the family room. Over and over, turning every two seconds to the window to see the car, Mom, dressed in a pretty white summer dress was right at his side holding the locket in her hand.

The sound of the car had them both running to the door and Mom only had time to open it before Jared stumbled out.

“What are you doing?” Dad was looking at them and smiling “Calm down. You’re gonna scare Jensen away.” 

He was laughing as he walked to the other side of the car to open the door. A kid not older than Jared stepped out. He only had a pack and his floppy blond hair covered his eyes. 

“Come on, Jensen, you’ll meet the rest of the family…” he said and walked with him to the house.

“This is the queen of the house, my beautiful wife Samantha…” she bent a little to look into Jensen’s face “you can call her mom.” 

The kid didn’t respond.  
“… or not…” 

Jared noticed the sad look his parents shared. “And this is Jared… he’s our son, and he’ll show you around in a while, okay?” 

“Hello Jensen.” Samantha offered but the kid didn’t raised his face “Sweetie, look at me…” finally Mom crouched in front of Jensen and cleared his hair away from his eyes. She looked at him.

“That’s better…” she said smiling when two giant green orbs looked at her from behind a fan of large thick lashes “Look at you. You’re gorgeous.” She smiled showing dimples that cut into her cheeks. 

“Hi…” Jared offered from the back “I’m Jared… Lets go inside, I’ll show you your room…” 

Jensen didn’t move.

“I don’t want to be alone at night.” he said. Samantha could feel with the hand she had on his thin arm how he was shaking “Please…? I’ll be good. I swear.”

“Sure!” Dad stepped forward “You and Jared could share for a while, right? Like a sleep over, until you’re ready.”

Jensen walked with them inside. Jared didn’t really like his new brother; he was whiny and hadn’t even said hi to him.

“You can go anywhere in the house. Okay?” Mom offered 

Dad stepped again “Except there” he said and pointed to his office “That’s my office, and it’s not safe for any kid in the house to be there.” 

He turned to Jared. The kid and Samantha both looked away hiding reddened cheeks; Jared did remember the only time he was allowed inside that room before. The time when a vase of flowers was also admitted and Jared had a ball. Let’s just say that lots of important papers got wet that day.

Jared stood quiet, surprised by the growling sound he’d never heard before. It was hardly 9:30. How could Jensen be so hungry? The boy looked at his feet and said sorry.

“S’okay… let’s have something to eat” Mom had him by the hand and walked to the kitchen, asking what he wanted.

They were both seated at the table and both had bowls of lucky charms in front of them, Mom and Dad were few steps away saying softly “…terrible… filthy and all kids were covered in bruises…” 

Jared turned to a sniffling Jensen “you don’t like Lucky charms?” he asked, confused “That’s alright, I’ll tell mom you want something else.” he moved to the edge of the chair when the tight grip on his wrist made him gasp.

“No. Please. I’ll eat this, it’s enough”

Jensen finished his Lucky Charms. Mom gave him a cookie too, and forced him to drink another glass of milk with it. “You need something, just ask for it, okay? Any time.” she offered, and caressed the blond head.

Unpacking took Jensen only a minute, he took out of his backpack three t-shirts, one white two gray, two shirts, on green one light blue, stained. A pair of jeans, he had only one other pair of socks and simple white briefs.

“Where’s the rest of your things?” asked Jared frowning.

“That’s all…” mumbled Jensen this time looking at him. 

Jared couldn’t even grasp the idea of someone not having more than two pants and one pair of shoes. The frown on Jared’s face deepened “You can use anything you need when you want.” He offered.  
“Awww sweetie…” Mom passed by his side caressing his unruly brownish hair “that’s great, but I think he needs to go shopping.” 

Jensen started saying they didn’t have to do that and he was fine with what he already had, but Samantha wasn’t having any of it. “You’ll do me a favor. This way you can have some stuff and Jeff and Jared have to come. Finally they’ll wear something that’s not plaid…” 

Jensen looked at Samantha and smiled, first smile ever. His full pink lips turned upside and the lady had tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong with plaid?” Jeff was at the door pouting like a five year old “it’s comfortable.”

Jensen took a nap and woke up in time for dinner. Once again Jensen ate everything set in front of him and Jared parents looked at him worried, they hugged the boys and kissed them good night; Jared went to bed and fell asleep without any problem.

The morning though, was a different story. Jared went to the kitchen and there was no milk left, and the Lucky Charm box was gone, no cookies and no apples. His Mom and Dad were looking at him as surprised as he was. 

Jensen walked in and ignored them, walking close to the walls as if trying to be invisible. 

“Jensen?” asked Jeff “do you know what happened with the food from this kitchen?” 

Jensen started trembling, and he walked back to the bedroom. Dad and Mom looked at each other and moved to the room after him. Mom whispered something and she walked in first.

Jensen sat on the bed, one day; he’d been there for a day and already screwed things up.

“Honey?” 

He held the edges of the bed waiting for whatever was coming.

“Honey…? Jensen?” 

He tried, really hard but the whimper escaped his lips.

“You took the food, right?” 

Jensen nodded, encouraged by the fact that her voice was as soft and sweet as before. 

“Why?”

Jensen shrugged and turned at her.

“Just in case… At… Where I lived before. They fed you the first couple days, and then…” 

His eyes flew to the door where Jeff was standing, the man, menacing and huge entered the room  
“I’m sorry... I’m sorry, please…” and sobbed, while trying to escape Samantha’s grip, she held him close.

Jared followed his father, scared of what he was seeing, “Dad…?” he held his father’s arm seeing at Jensen’s feet a little pool of liquid gathering.

“This house is safe.” started Jeff, once he helped Jensen clean himself, Jared saw him walking down the stairs.  
“We’re not gonna punish a kid for taking some food, Damn!!” He said throwing the rag he had in hands. Jared sighed “You okay Jaybird?” 

Jared smiled “Why was he so scared?” the look in dad’s eyes surprise and fondnesses made him feel even worse.

Dad got close and bent, so he was looking straight to Jared’s face “sometimes, kids like him. That have no family; go to live with people that don’t treat them well” and smiling “He’ll be fine now, with us, Right?”

“But” Jared was speechless “hurting a kid? I don’t believe it, Why would someone do it? Is a crime” 

Jared’s father looked at him and the smile in his face had nothing happy on it. “you really think people don’t do stuff just because is a crime?”

Jared blushed a little “Isn’t that the reason why you are a cop and mom a social worker?” 

Dad smiled and hugged him without another word 

***

“Okay.” announced Samantha entering the room with Jensen held by a hand. “We’re ready for the first family meeting.” 

She sat in front of Jeff and Jared. Jensen close at her side.

Dad smiled “are you feeling better?”

Jensen nodded.

“Good, because we have to discuss rules…” and facing his boys “In this house we use our words, and unless you do something really bad. Like really bad, you’re not gonna be punished, okay?” 

Jensen nodded 

“Okay?” Dad looked at Jared and he nodded as well. 

“Second” and Samantha said. “There’s plenty of food for all of us, and everything in this house is to be eaten, you don’t have to hide anything, okay?”

Jensen nodded again and said he was sorry.

“Third…” and Jeff pointed a finger to Jensen “There are only two things we don’t take light in this household. Stealing and lying.” 

Jared saw how Jensen was holding the edges of the chair as hard as he could; Jared moved closer to his mom scared and not understanding how someone around his age could be so scared.

“This is your first and last warning, because you didn’t know the rules…” 

Mom caressed Jared’s back and kissed his hair before turning to Jensen doing the same much to the blond kid’s surprise.

“Is everything clear?” Jensen nodded “I need to hear it.”

“Yes sir… ma’am, it’s clear…” offered Jensen and Jared felt like things will be better now on.

***

Jensen was one grade ahead of Jared, so he must be like nine or something, right? Because by spring Jared will be eight.

Everybody loved Jensen. Every teacher liked him, and every girl smiles at him, even girls from upper grades. After Mom and Dad took them to pick new clothes and shoes he looked good, so good he made Jared jealous.

At lunch he sat with Genevieve, Jared crush since kindergarten and it made him feel angry and jealous more than ever.

“Your cousin I so nice,” commented Danneel, the girl that never ever spoke to him before “you think he likes me?”  
She smiled 

“He’s not my cousin. He’s a foster kid that lives at my house.” Jared blurted without thinking.  
Chad, his best friend caught that part.

“I don’t like him” Chad let out “HEY WELFARE!” 

The whole cafeteria went silent and eyes turned to Jensen.

“How did you afford that food? Coupons?”

Jared laughed, even if he shouldn’t have. Jensen left the food on his tray untouched.

Scouts came that summer and Dad enrolled both kids, Jared didn’t want to go with Jensen because stupid Jensen knew about knots. He even knew about guns, because “there was this kid who had one at the other place” Mom held him for a long time after he said that. That’s why lunch at school became Jared’s favorite time and Jensen’s hell.

Chad and a group of kids used to bully Jensen, too scrawny and too quiet to defend himself. And Jared enjoyed it, even if he knew it was wrong.

Summer came and so came the first summer camping trip. Both Jensen and Jared were excite to go on this specific camping trip, because they’ll actually use knifes for the first time. Everyone had a knife already, except Jared, Mom saw him using his pocket knife on the terrace rails and flipped, yet she praised Jensen for carving a little owl out of a stupid branch that fell from the cherry tree on the backyard.

That’s why after the scouts made fun of him on that meeting Jared marched into the house hoping mom wasn’t there, and snuck into Dad’s office “What are you doing?” Jensen’s voice sounded shocked “we’re not supposed to get in there…” he said in a whisper.

“Shut up, welfare, I just need a knife; I’m not gonna be the only one without one….” 

He knew his dad had the amazing Swiss Army knife his grandfather Henry left for him.

Jensen got close “don’t!! You’re gonna get both of us in trouble…”

Jared rolled his eyes while turning the key. He felt kinda stupid. He knew his parents weren’t home but he couldn’t help but to sneak into the room instead of just getting in “Shut up Jerk…” 

That left Jensen quiet, but Jared turned. He was about to say he was sorry when the door opened and Mom was there.

“Jared Tristan!! What are you doing there?”

Jensen gasped and turned around so fast it made Mom frown suspicious “Jensen? What are you up to, kids?”

Jared held Jensen’s arm and pulled him “nothing” 

Both ran out. Once on the back yard both kids laughed.

“Sorry about that…” Jared said looking into Jensen’s face. He gasped when the smile broke in the older boy’s face. It was like seeing a lightning, a light that changes the entire world into something beautiful for a while.

***  
Jeff turned off the light and laid in bed next to his wife. He pulled her close and sighed, content with his life “Jensen is doing so well…” 

Samantha let out a small chuckle, a puff of hot air on his chest “Yes, he’s so good, he’s got straight A’s, just like Jared”

Jeff hand caressed a naked shoulder “I told you it was a mistake, there was no reason to send Jensen to juvie, he’s just confused and scared, but is a good kid.”

Jeff smiled in the dark “he asked me to sign his permit for the scout’s trip… it’s the first time he comes to me for anything.”

Samantha’s arm wrapped around her husband’s middle “he’s so cute… and so polite… I’m so glad we took him in… thank you” 

Jeff Kissed her head and they fell asleep.

It was Saturday morning and the boys would be leaving on Sunday, so they only had one day to get things ready. Dad walked into his office to make a couple calls, see if his day off wouldn’t be ruined by anything, when he noticed something. The case where he had the collection of Swiss army knives was open. He was very serious about weapons so he moved to close it. He found an empty space. The oldest one was missing.

“Samantha!!!?” he turned around and marched out. He found his family in the kitchen, the kids sitting on tall stools on the bar and Samantha was filling Jared’s glass of orange juice. “Sam, kids… who got into my office?” 

Jensen’s eyes immediately moved to Jared, and Sam turned to see both of them 

“Well?”

“I… I didn’t…” mumbled Jensen seeing all eyes on him “I swear…” 

Jared took his glass and played possum for a couple seconds while both his parents looked at Jensen. 

“I believe you…” said Mom looking intently into her husband’s face.

Jeffrey turned to Jared. The kid put his most innocent puppy dog eyes out and swore he didn’t entered the office either.

“Maybe you put it somewhere else?” offered mom

For once Dad wasn’t so sure either “I can’t really remember if I finally took it to the store to get it cleaned or not.” Jeff sighed. “Okay, finish up breakfast boys. We’re going shopping in 30 minutes”

Jensen was beaming when they were back; he finally had a sleeping bag, and hiking boots. Dad had been talking about checking on their stuff in case they were forgetting something, Jared asked them to wait until dinner, but Jensen insisted and insisted he wanted to have everything ready. The packs were on the hall upstairs and he literally forced Jeff to go check on his pack.

The second Jensen emptied his pack a loud thud filled the space. A crucifix fell on the carpet and the knife missing from Jeff’s case landed on the wood, Jeff bent to pick it up.

“Jensen…” he said disappointed “we’ve talked about this. There’s no need to lie and even less need to steal”

No matter how many times Dad asked Jensen kept saying he didn’t take the knife. The crucifix was the last thing he had from his parents. He cried at the end when Jeff angry and tired shouted at him and told him he only have to say the truth.

“Okay then…” said sighing frustrated “I guess you’re going to be punished” 

Samantha made a face. But Jensen’s face of sheer terror forced both parents to turn away.

“You’re not going to this trip. Is that clear?” 

Jeff left the room and Samantha followed her husband.

Jared felt bad and went to his room quietly while Jensen slinked to the floor crying and shaking.

It was hardly morning when Jared got up. He couldn’t wait to get up and get ready. He was going to the trip, without Jensen. Nobody was taking his friends away from him. He was waiting for his family tradition of camping trip breakfast, bacon and eggs when he heard voices in the kitchen, and sneaking he heard mom and Jensen talking.

“I swear” 

She caressed the blond head. “I believe you sweetie, but we found it in your stuff. How you explain it was there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe someone else put it there”

Jared gasped, he actually made a honest mistake, both bags looked exactly the same, and knowing his parents were about to wake up he put it in the closest one, not even checking if it was his.

“You’re saying Jared or me…?” 

Jensen gasped “I wouldn’t… I never…” and looking to the counter top again “I don’t know how it got in my stuff but I don’t steal”

Mom bent over the blond kid and kissed his temple this time “I believe you and we can use this time, right? We’ll get to know each other better this week. We can go to visit your parents’ grave if you want. And we’re so going to the movies before you’re too old to want to be seen with your mom out there” 

Jensen chuckled saying he would never be embarrassed of going anywhere with her, and Jared felt angry and jealous. Jensen was stealing his family.

He went upstairs again to get changed, something dark was growing in his belly. Jensen wanted to be with his mom. Jensen, fucking perfect Jensen wanted to steal his family from him. When he smelled pancakes his vision turned red for a second. He got ready and entered the kitchen in a foul mood 

“Pancakes’ MOM..!!! I want bacon and eggs.” 

Dad was holding the paper serious and quiet on a corner still too pissed about the knife, so much Jensen was a little lump against Mom’s back looking at the table every two seconds like a mouse checking where a snake is.

“That’s what I always have before a camping trip…” whined Jared

Mom hugged him and kissed his head “I know sweetie but Jensen wanted pancakes and since he’s staying I thought he could have anything he wanted…” 

Jared threw a dirty look in Jensen’s direction and sat at the table with his dad.

“You know Jared?” asked his father “Jensen has his scout’s pocket knife. He does not need another knife. You? You do, Don’t you have anything to say son?” 

Jared Panicked. Something cold running down his back. Accepting things last night would mean he’d be grounded. Accepting things now sure meant he wouldn’t be going camping.

“no, sir…” Jared held his glass of juice and emptied while Jensen looked at him from near the stove.

By the time Jared was getting his stuff from his bedroom, he was still in need of a knife.  
He ran to Jensen’s room and started scrambling among the discarded pack, finally he found the pocket knife; Jensen wouldn’t be using it after all. He turned to see Jensen entering the room.

“You took the knife, you did it and you let them blame ME!!”

Jared bit his lips “I know, I’m sorry, but they won’t be too harsh on you…”

Jensen pushed Jared. “Liar. Stupid, selfish liar!” 

Jared fell on his butt with a loud thud.

Downstairs Samantha heard the thud and turned to Jeff “the bag must be too heavy for Jared…” she said smiling “I’ll go help him… just to make sure he has his sunscreen” Jeff got up and started rummaging around for his keys.

Jared landed on his butt and lost his grip on the pocket knife.

“That’s mine!!” Jensen moved ahead to pick it but Jared moved faster, both kids had the knife in hand, Jensen finally released it to hold Jared’s wrist, “let it go, you’re gonna hurt someone…” and the boys tumbled on the floor.

“Shut the fuck up, welfare…” hissed Jared “let me go you bitch” and punched Jensen’s face “you‘re trying to steal my family”

“Jared! Jensen!” mom moved to separate kids “Jeff?!”

She had one elbow on her right hand and her left hand reached to get another one when she felt the slice of metal and acute pain made her yelp. She backed away from the kids. Jensen let go off Jared. They saw blood dripping to the carpet and Jared let go off the knife.

Jeff got there and after wrapping something on his wife’s arm, ordered the kids to get in the car, Samantha needed ten stitches to close the wound.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a nice person, and he, as a law enforcement officer wanted to believe he was fair, so he walked out to find his boys pale and quiet. He breathed deep and got close.

“Okay, you two better have a good explanation for whatever happened in that room” 

He was angry, someone called child services and they wanted to take Jensen away. 

“So…?” Jeff asked to the boys.

Jensen looked at his face.

“Is she okay?” Jeff said yes “Thanks God” and let out a sob.

Jared was scared everything would be exposed.

“Jensen did it…” he let out “it was his knife…” 

Jensen looked at Jared and the younger kid felt miserable. Jensen didn’t dare to raise his head to defend himself.

Before Samantha Smith could do anything, or her husband could fix things up, Jensen was sent away.

Jared got home with his mom, Jensen wasn’t there anymore.

“But. Why?” Mom reproached. “It wasn’t his fault more than it was Jared, they were fighting. Like siblings. Nothing more”

“Sam, enough, that kid was using a knife against your kid and against you and you still defend him?” 

Dad reasoned, but Mom started crying holding her locket.

“Is not like I didn’t try to keep him with us” he only saw more tears 

“Sam, honey. Why this is so important to you?”

“I believe him. I do. Because I know how it feels like, I know how terrifying it is to be alone in the world and not having anyone on your side…” her words drowned in her sobs.

Jared blinked surprised 

“Why?” he finally asked.

“Because I was welfare. I was a foster kid”

Jeffrey had her in his arms “not anymore, this is your house now”

Jared had his mouth dry, he almost didn’t dare to ask. “Welfare?”

“A stupid name kids use for Jensen at school. he told me, I just couldn’t make him say who started it or I’ll have him out of school in one second” She looked to her husband

“I was the one bullied at the cafeteria, I was the one scared I won’t have dinner or that I’ll be beat for doing too much noise, or for saying I need new clothes, some girls were raped where I was, how can you just send that boy away like that? Back to that kind of life…” and she kept crying.

“Because, darling. I had no choice” Dad caressed Jared’s head. “and because I have to keep you two safe first.”


	2. From darkness to light

Jared changed after that. He had the first fight the first week of school, when the girl that replaced Jensen got home. Little Rachel was somber and quiet and Chad and the bullies started calling her names.

He started helping mom at the shelters she worked in and left scouts forever more. After Rachel left, mom never had another kid in the house. Jared felt guilty for braking his mom’s heart and faith.

He never mentioned to Mom he found a letter on Jensen’s pillow with the crucifix from his parents. Every now and then he dreams with Jensen being hurt like in movies just because he was hungry or needed new shoes. He spent his summers working on camps for kids from the foster system. Guilt filled him so much he hardly ever did anything he really enjoyed.

 

They moved when he was fourteen. Right after his birthday, it was not far, but enough to change districts. Dad got a promotion, and they had to go with him. Mom unpacked his room while he registered in the new school. He arrived singing along with his ipod to find her on the floor holding the letter. She tried hard to clean her eyes.

“Hi, sweetie. I wanted to clean this before dinner. Dad is gonna be late so I was planning on ordering pizza…” 

She hid her eyes. Jared got close; still felt the same round cold feeling in his stomach at the idea of his parents knowing what he did.

“I thought it’ll make you cry…” he offered and searched for the silver chain with the crucifix “he left this too”

Mom openly sobbed.

Jared found the letter on the table that night, when he went down for a glass of water.

Mrs. Smith-Morgan

Dear Sam, thank you for giving me a safe house. It was never my intention to disappoint you so much. It was never my intention to hurt you. I wish I could go back to that moment and I’ll stop myself. I never felt this bad before. I guess I deserve whatever happens to me. Wish I could have stayed until I could call you mom.

Please tell Mr. Morgan I’ll be fine and he doesn’t’ have to be sorry for sending me back. He said he was sorry but he had no reason to feel like that.

Tell Jared, it’s okay, that one day he’ll understand what happened, I never wanted to steal anything from him because I’m not a thief.

Wish I had the time to go to the movies with you, or to taste the pie you promised we’ll bake for dinner, wish I had one more chance to tell you how grateful I am for your time and your love, I leave the crucifix my dad had when they were killed. I want you to have it. It’s the only thing I have. And now is yours.

Thank you for everything

Jensen A.

Jared bit his bottom lip and started crying. Jensen was only 9 years old then and he fucked up the kid’s life being a coward.

“Don’t cry. Jared” offered his mother holding him close “though is very touching, right? Wherever he is, I hope he’s safe…” 

She hugged her son, now too tall to fit in her arms.

“What happened to his parents?”  
Mom cleared her throat and caressed his unruly hair “Someone broke into their house when Jensen was a baby. His parents and his older brother were shot. He survived by sheer luck. That’s why I don’t understand why he started stealing. It wasn’t like him.”

Jared saw his mom wearing Jensen’s crucifix from that day on. It was his second day at school when went into the cafeteria, he found a line. Some jock near the front of it was throwing cheese balls to a taller kid with very short blondish hair.

“Come on! Move! We don’t care if you’re counting coupons we’re hungry now!!” 

Since the kid was still standing “HEY!!”

Jared passed near the jock and saw him getting closer to the blond one.

“Welfare… MOVE!” and pushed the kid. 

Jared saw everything in red when the tray hit the floor and the kid fell revealing red welts on his arms and his stomach.

“What did you call him?” asked Jared already holding the obviously stronger guy by the neck and punching him repeatedly “what did you call him?” another punch, until someone separated him “don’t you ever disrespect him in front of me again.” 

He was dragged to the director’s office and had to wait for his mother.

The jock was crying, and holding a blue pack against his face.

“You have it coming to you Amell” said the counselor “everybody saw you bullying Jensen again.”

Jared’s world crumbled in front of him. The boy with a short haircut and thrift store clothing was Jensen.

“Jensen?” asked Jared, “Jensen Ackles?” 

The counselor, Mr. Beaver fixed eyes on him “Yes, Ackles… you must know, right, you defended him.” 

Amell snorted

“You got in trouble for someone you don’t even know?”   
Beaver ordered Amell to shut up.

“He’s here, and he could use a friend… you know? Are you…?”

Jared understood. He could read it in the tone he was asking if Jared was also a foster kid.

“No, he lived with my family for a while, when we were kids.”  
Jensen entered at that moment and Jared slouched so far in his sit he was invisible.  
“Mr. Beaver…” he said extending an arm to hold the older man’s hand in his.

The bearded guy sighed “again? Jensen… you know is against the rules”

Jensen finally spoke louder than a whisper “but I have to, sir. I have to. You know what he’d do to me if…” 

Something like a sob sounded.

The older man sighed “let me ask around, please tell me you finished your homework last night?” 

The whisper of a yes hit Jared’s ears.   
“Leave the boxes here and come back later” 

Jared heard the scrap of Jensen shoes on the floor before the door slammed close and Beaver let out a curse.

The vice-principal, an old lady with a tight bun on her head opened the door.

“The cookies kid again?” Beaver nodded “give me a couple. Wish we could do more or that social workers weren’t jerks”

Jared sat straight 

“I want a couple too, if it’s okay…” 

Beaver turned, but just offered him a box. 

“Ask your parents before buying more…” 

Jared’s stomach dropped again, his mom was on her way. She might find Jensen. And she’d finally know what happened. Jared felt dizzy and in the next second was puking on the bin next to his chair.

Jared sat on his trig class few days after that. He made his mom agree to buy every box explaining him what those meant. She was still waiting for her transfer, then he’d ask her to help Jensen.

The teacher started calling names “Aaron, Abbot, Ackles?”

Jared turned around desperate. Was he there? But he was nowhere to be seen.

“Not again…” sighed the teacher “I need a volunteer. Someone has to go to Mr. Beaver’s office.” 

Jared was out of his chair as fast as possible; he wanted to know why this was important.

Jared knocked on the door and the bearded guy opened it on one fast pull   
“Finally.” He said but stopped seeing Jared there. “Have you seen the nurse?”

Jared shook his head from side to side.

“DAMN…” and sighing “what do you need, Jared?”

Jared forgot how to speak seeing the trail of blood on the floor.

“is that… is that…?”

The weak guy from the couch finally raised his head and looked at him.

“Jared?” and Jared never felt worst in his life.

***

I bet you have seen those stories on TV or internet, stories about abuse and torture. 

You’ve seen black eyes and swollen faces. You’ve seen welts and bruises, even broken bones. I bet you’ve felt bad for the person with those, right? Everybody has.

But imagine the guy with a broken wrist; cracked ribs and his left eye swollen shut were like that because of you?

Jared felt like that. He wanted to cry and to say he was sorry, and to hug Jensen and never let him go again. But he felt ashamed to do those exact things because all this might be his fault. He moved closer to see Jensen across the curtains. The doctors stripped him and Jared had a peek of his back and legs. Jensen had scars and welts. He had parts of his skin broken where the bruises started. on his stomach was a boot print.

Finally Mr. Beaver appeared with a smug smile on his face “finally we have enough to take him out of that place…”

Jared blinked incredulous “you mean, this is not the first time?” 

Beaver nodded “but…” and his eyes moved to Jensen again.

The older man let out a sigh “we did our best to remove as many kids from that place as possible but he stayed. He said he deserves to be there.”

Turning to see Jensen jerking away from the nurse cleaning his wounds with a pained gasp “I can’t even imagine what he did that was so bad, why he think he deserves this…?”

Jared went home that night, and went straight to bed. He felt miserable and was gathering courage to tell them the truth.

“Hello hun.” Mom offered and she served him bacon and eggs. Jared felt like crying “have a sit, you still have time…” she sat back, Dad had a hand over hers in one second and they both were smiling.   
“I have great news. I finally got my papers this morning, I’m starting work on Monday!” she chirped excited.

Jared smiled as much as he could. “You know what that means? I’ll start searching for Jensen again, just to know if he’s okay. Maybe this time I get lucky” she said.

A giant smile was on her face.

Jared knew she was still in touch with Rachel and the kid was alive thanks to Samantha Smith and he felt even worse.

He knew very well how long she’d been looking for Jensen, how even police asked her not to keep her hopes up because kids like him get lost in the system all the time, especially when they got in trouble, but she never lost hope.

“Great mom…” he got quiet hearing his parents talking and talking about everyday life and then praising him for being such a good son.

He still had no courage to say anything about Jensen, not with his mom so excited to go back to work, so he would have to do something about Jensen himself, maybe help Mr. Beaver to send Jensen to a better place. It would help without disappointing his parents.

That afternoon he went to the hospital. Jensen was asleep and the nurse said it was okay for him to visit, that “the poor kid” needed his friends now. Jared walked into the room and looked at Jensen’s marks, dark marks over his skin, in places he remembered smooth and perfect. His lips once flawless had cracks and there were scars at the very corners of his lips.

Jensen stirred and Jared felt like running out when he kicked something. He looked down. It was one of Jensen’s shoes, old converse shoes, they were not fashionably worn shoes, they were old, as in raggedy. Jared was once more in the verge of tears.

“It’s not polite to stare at people.” 

Jared was left stunned.

Jensen spoke again. “Why are you here?”

Jared finally tried to speak “I was at Mr. Beaver’s office when you.” 

Jensen groaned.

One of his hands traveled to hide his eyes “you saw?” he said, his voice breaking. “thanks for your concern but I’m fine now.”

Jared wasn’t ready to leave “please… I just.” he still was not brave enough.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, for all this…” he said. Jared turned around slouching, he couldn’t breathe.

“Jared?” the weak voice from the bed stopped him dead in his tracks and Jared started crying and ran out.

He got home and went to bed without dinner.

“Jay?” Mom entered his bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed “sweetheart? Are you okay?” 

He mumbled a yes while drying his tears.

“Something is wrong Jared. You have to tell me. Something is wrong I can see it.”

Jared sat up and hugged her sobbing “I’m fine, and is not fair. I shouldn’t be fine.” 

Samantha couldn’t understand that. She stayed there for almost an hour until her son fell asleep crying.

She left a box near the bed, Jared’s shoes were a little worn and she wanted to surprise him, sure it would cheer him up.

Samantha and Jeff noticed Jared coming home late at night and being quiet and moody. She couldn’t find the shoes she bought. Jeff never found Jared at school when he wanted to pick him up. They knew he had taken money out of his bank account. It was almost three weeks of this strange behavior. They decided to confront him the next day.

Jared of course spent every minute of those lost hours with Jensen and every cent too. At first the boy didn’t want to talk to him. The shoe box flew out of the room with a couple curses and a call for the nurse to kick Jared out.

But he softened the following days. Jared brought him extra food and finally could see some color on Jensen’s cheeks. Jared helped him with his homework and took his assignments to the teachers 

“You were a year ahead.” Started Jared one day. Finally brave enough to ask. “What happened?”

Jensen blushed and shrugged. “I couldn’t make it to school in 9th grade.” He said and looked down, “is not big deal, not like I’ll go to college or anything” 

Jared felt once more a hard painful lump on his throat “you should have said something. You never even said it wasn’t true.”

 

The dark bitter chuckle hurt Jared more than anything.

“You think they’d have believed me? Foster kid over their own son?” His eyes were on the bed all the time “I learned not to expect miracles” 

Jensen took a deep breath as if gathering courage. “How’s your mom?”

Jared was about to answer when a little chirp from the door called his attention. There; standing with giant brown eyes fixed on Jared was a girl. She might be around Jensen and Jared’s age but was petite and very skinny. She had one hand in the door knob and she was obviously shaking.

“Alona. Is okay, he’s… he’s Jared from the other place.” The girl let out her breath.

“Jared, she’s Alona. She lives with me at the Lehne house” 

The girl moved into the room. Jared saw her brown pretty eyes, long lashes, the pointy nose and pretty face and felt like he ate something too hot and too cold at the same time.

“Hey, Bro.” She said with a smile while holding Jensen’s hand.

“Hey, Sis.” Offered the boy with the same smile. It was like they both knew how much the other had endured and admired it. 

“What happened?” Jensen asked with more meaning in his words. She bit her bottom lip and made a face and a movement of her head. Jensen’s smile faltered, “S’okay. Only a little bit more, right?” 

She smiled.

“You’re better” she smiled before whispering “did they know?”

Jensen’s face turned somber “I didn’t say anything; they had no reason to… ” he let his words trail down and made a movement with his head too.

Jared moved closer, angry, imagining the worst “What? What you didn’t say?” 

Alona backed away scared. Jensen tried to sit causing the machines to start beeping loud.

“Tell me”

“Calm down!” ordered Jensen his arms moving to protect Alona, the girl curling over herself hyperventilating on the spot 

She started screaming “He raped Jensen!!! He raped Jensen, after Jensen helped me out the window. ” 

Both boys stood there, quiet, and looking at the little lump on the floor. A nurse entered and ordered Jensen back to bed. She checked on him and then on Alona. She sat the girl on a chair, gave her a glass of water. Jared was ordered to sit too.

“Is that true? What the girl said?” Blanca, the giant nurse with the short short raven black hair and BA Barackus attitude asked. “You failed to inform us about that bastard you live with raping you or this little one here?”

Jensen stared at his blanket and ignored her.

“Now you’re gonna say everything to Dr. Kartheiser, I swear kid. Is like…” and she left the room nagging as if she were their mother. The doctor came to check on them but both kids denied everything.

Jensen looked at Alona “where are you sleeping now?” 

Jared still couldn’t understand the idea of someone hurting kids just because they could “tell me you’re not there alone with him.”

Alona smiled “I stayed with Patrick, but his new parents didn’t like it, so I.”

“Come home with me” offered Jared surprising her. She looked at Jensen.

Jensen smiled “he’s okay. You can go with him. Once I’m better, we’ll leave.”  
***

Samantha and Jeff were waiting sitting in the kitchen it was almost eight o’clock. Jeff was angry. His son wasn’t like this before. Maybe it was because of the moving, maybe he was having troubles at school after that first fight. But he had no reason to ignore his obligations. He sighed Samantha had her arms crossed and moved one hand to her husband’s arm.

“Where is he?” she sighed too.

“Told you. He’s acting weird…” they heard the door and the faint voice of their son calling them before mumbling some more.

***

Jared went home with Alona. She only had a t- shirt on and cut off shorts, so he gave her his jacket. Once home he saw the lights off and sighed relieved. he won’t have to explain this to his parents tonight. 

“Mom? Dad?” 

Jared heard nothing. 

“Okay, Alona, let’s go to my bedroom. It’s the door at the far left. I’ll get us something to eat and…” He got quiet at mid sentence.

The lights went on and they all were standing on the foyer looking startled.

“Jared?” his father asked “what’s happening here?” 

Alona was shaking and she’d have run out if it weren’t for Jared’s hand on her shoulder.

“I have an explanation, I swear. A good one” Jared closed the door before moving with his parents to the kitchen.

“This is Alona.” offered Jared choosing his words not to tell his parents about Jensen. “She’s a foster kid and she’s having troubles at home. Her brother is in hospital and she’s having trouble with their foster parent.” 

He tried to say more but Dad moved one hand and had him quiet.

“What kind of problem?” Samantha gasped and called him.

“No! Last time I opened my house we had a suicidal kid, and before that, someone tried to kill my wife.”

“NO he didn’t!!” shouted Jared

Alona yelped and moved away from Jared. 

“Look, I’ll just leave, okay? You don’t have to get mad.”

Samantha moved at her “no. you’re safe here, you’re safe, and tomorrow we’ll check on your foster parents. Okay?” and turning to her men “okay?” 

Jeff huffed but said fine. Jared thanked her, but Mom was having none of it.

“What were you planning to do? Huh? Squirrel her into your room as if she were a lost kitten?” slapped him over the head jokingly “where are your manners?”

Dinner that night had been fun, even if Alona hid a couple cookies and some of her meatloaf on a napkin, Jared knew it was for Jensen.

After that Alona looked at Jeff as if he were about to eat her alive.

Jeff knew that look after years working with abused kids.

“Hey. Sweetie, you’re safe here, okay? Nobody is going to hurt you or force you to do anything, is that clear?” and looking into Jared’s face “nobody is going to bother her is that clear?”

Jared was speechless “Dad!!! OMG… of course is clear” 

He was blushing not daring to look into Alona’s face.

Mom took Alona to see the bedroom she’ll live in until she could go back home, it was a regular room, but had few things here and there that Jared recognized, this was Jensen’s room. The crucifix was hanging on the wall above the head of the bed and there was a scout’s scarf on the chair by the window.

The next day Mom had the girl dressed in her clothes, a little too big but clean and far better than hers. Jared entered the kitchen half asleep to find her wearing her apron and sitting on one of the stools. He only heard part of the conversation. “… It was only for a little while. She said, but I never heard of her again and it’s been three years.”

Samantha looked at her son when he spoke. “Good morning Mom” Jared passed to the fridge to take out some orange juice. “Good morning Alona.” The girl smiled at him and the same feeling of cold and hot pooled in his stomach. Jared blushed and turned away.

After school he went straight to the hospital with Alona. Just to find Fredrick Lehne there, he was in Jensen’s room. Alona stopped Jared before they were inside just at the sound of the man’s voice. “Oh my God, he’s taking him back….” The man inside the room was talking to Jensen.

“That’s what happens with those who mess with my pets”

“Fuck you” hissed Jensen holding his stomach.

“No. kid, I’ll fuck you” and chuckled “you useless piece of crap…” They heard a thump.

Jared shouted for the nurse and Blanca looked him from the station, she ran into the room and Lehne left only two seconds later, still the social worker was absolute, Jensen was going back to him because there was no proof of any abuse, Lehne said Jensen was mugged and the kid didn’t say anything. Too afraid of what could happen to Alona if he said anything.

Jared was on a chair, Jensen was asleep and his foster sister was curled at his side. Mr. Beaver was about to leave “they’re good kids, but I don’t see Jensen leaving that place while Alona has to stay. I asked.” he said to the nurse thinking Jared was still asleep “he stayed because of her…”

The giant nurse hummed. “there’s only one thing we can do… get a shovel and I’ll kill him if you bury the body” both chuckled. 

Jared walked straight home with the girl; he had so much to think about. It was late and Alona was doing homework upstairs, police were looking for her, Dad had a flyer and a bunch of questions for Jared. He told them about the abuse and the rapes and sighing “and I have a confession…” Jared said wringing his hands and already at the verge of tears, “something that I should’ve said a long time ago…” and passed a hand under his nose to dry the snot and the first tears “I just… I didn’t want you to hate me, because I was a coward…”

“Oh my God!!” Mom covered her eyes “Is that girl pregnant?”

“WHAT?” Jeff looked perplex from his wife to his son “what?”

Jared squared his shoulders 

“No. Alona is not pregnant, or at least not with my child.” 

He finally let it out. “When Jensen and I, when…” and sighed “I was holding the knife, not Jensen. I was holding it because I stole it from his stuff.” 

Both his parents looked at him surprised, disappointed and sad 

“You remember you took away my pocket knife?” he asked to his mom. “Kids at meetings made fun of me, so I took Dad’s knife, the Swiss army one, grandpa’s one.”

Jeff nodded “I just couldn’t. I-I wanted to tell the truth but I was afraid, and by the time I was ready to speak, he was gone, and… ” he held his breath.

Dad let out a loud breath through his nose “so you tried to compensate that with your job at the centers? Helping your mother? Defending Rachel?” 

Dad got up “you let me punish an innocent boy who was sent God knows where!” and raised his arms to his head. “Maybe even to juvie!” 

Samantha was crying. Not even looking at Jared 

She moved to hold her husband’s hand.

“Jeff…” She let out a sob “I have to find him; I told you he was innocent”

Jared sobbed “I’m sorry, I swear I’m sorry. I know that’s not - that’ll never be enough but I really deeply truly sorry.” 

He once more dried his snot and tears with a hand “but.”

Mom got up in one fast motion “NO… shut up… go to bed, we’ll talk in the morning.” 

Jeff tried to hold her but she pushed him away and left the room crying. 

“Mom?” Jared moved to try to get to her.

Dad held his arm. “Let her digest this okay? We’ll discuss your punishment in the morning.”

Jared insisted “but I need to tell you something else.”

His dad shook his head negatively “not tonight.”

“Dad.” he begged “tomorrow could be too late. I know where Jensen is, he’s Alona’s foster brother, and tomorrow he’ll be going back to the guy who abused them.”

Jeff raised his hands but before he could speak Jared followed his mother.

He found her sitting at the porch. On a little swing-chair made by hand by Jeffrey for her.

“Mom? Mommy?” 

She turned and offered him a hand.

“Please. I know it doesn’t mean anything if I say I’m sorry. But we have to help him.”  
***

Jensen woke up the next day as one of the nurses took off the IV line from his arm.

Dr. Kartheiser changed his bandages and started giving him instructions on how to take care of the stitches and what he should avoid doing. Lehne was at the door, already waiting, hearing over and over that the boy wasn’t ready to go home yet.

Jensen got up, still sore and weak, but resolute. Once at the house he would call Alona and they would leave, for good! 

He was trying to tie the shoe laces on the stupidly expensive shoes Jared brought when he felt the feather light touch of a warm hand on his back. he shivered, just a touch was enough to make him cry this days. 

“I’m fine.” he said getting up with a smile and his lace still undone, he saw green eyes and a warm smile. a blonde woman was looking at him, and those eyes filled with tears looking at his bruised face.

“Sam?” he asked and sobbed hugging her.

“I found you, my boy. I found you”

Jeff wasn’t there because he had to take Alona’s testimony of the abuse. They were arresting Lehne. one of Samantha co-workers was doing the paperwork so Jensen was going home with them. Alona was too, until her mother Samantha- yes Samantha go figure- was found, they had been separated three years ago when his father took full custody of her and then passed away leaving her alone.

Someone had told her, her mother would look for her in that house so she had to stay there. It was her only chance to be found by her mother. But not anymore

Jared was pacing the family room. His parents would be home any minute and Alona was in the kitchen finishing a pie for Jensen, with extra gummy bears on top.

They heard the car and both kids ran out, Dad was out of the car first. He walked around to open the back door for Samantha and Jensen who was still weak and in pain, but smiling. Jeff caressed Jensen’s head and moved into the house.

“Welcome home” offered Jared before he started crying again. Jensen smiled and moved to hug him.

“Thank you…” Alona was looking at them.   
“Hey, sis.” He offered and she pushed Jared a side to hold Jensen making him groan.

Alona left the next fall. She was one year younger than Jared and would live minutes away from them.

Her mother thanked them and they kept in touch via Skype. Jared took her to her prom, his prom and senior prom. They were each other’s first real kiss and first many things. And apparently they’ll get married…

Jared spent the year grounded. While his friends were having fun he helped his Mom at shelters and then started helping at the oncology wing in a children’s hospital. He decided he wanted to be a doctor. He did everything in his power to make it up to his family, but wasn’t necessary. His parents were proud of him for coming clean and help Jensen and Alona and for his hard work.

Jensen spent the next three and a half years there. He started calling Samantha and Jeff Mom and Dad by thanksgiving that year, when Alona left. Mom gave him back his crucifix and took him to visit his parent’s grave. He worked hard on school and with extra classes he had enough credits to graduate with his class. He spent as much time as Jared at the Shelters with their Mom He had a job at a bookstore, he went on camping trips with dad and Jared. He played baseball, and by the time he graduated he had offers from three different schools, one of them close to home. So he stayed around, he wanted to major in psychology, so he could help kids.

It took them a while to be complete, Jensen knew, but he finally had the life he dreamed of so often.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> SO, that's it, hope you like it, and I really really hope you don't get disappointed of the end.  
> I should've mentioned this before, but I have to specially thank my dear sloeginizzle for her patience and her hard work as Beta.


End file.
